Champ
is , the Black Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is an antrophomorphic bull-like android. He is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. Character History Early Life Sometime in the past, Champ was created by Dr. Anton as a bull fighting robot, which he won a championship belt for nine years and designed to combat evil like the Jark Matter. During his activation, Champ is taught by Anton about the meaning of life within the universe without being consumed by the fighting intent, or else that intent will permanently turned Champ into nothin more than a mindless machine. After winning the championship belt in nine years later, to celebrate his victory with his creator at night, Champ witnesses Jark Matter's mercenary Stinger poison Anton in front of his eyes. Enraged, Champ fought Stinger but lost, as the doctor died of his last breath to remind Champ of his teachings because of Stinger's poison. Sometime later, he acquired his Oushi Kyutama and was recruited to join the resistance as a Kyuranger, in hopes not only to eliminate Jark Matter regime but also to get revenge against Stinger. Unaware to Champ, the one who murdered Dr. Anton was Stinger's brother, Scorpio. As Oushi Black Champ was part of the 3-man away team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Hammy and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Champ and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Upon learning the desert planet Needle was on the verge of exploding due to its Planesium being almost being trained, the seven Kyurangers traveled to the planet to remove Jark Matter. They easily defeated the Indavers, but were surprised to see a mysterious man approaching them. Champ quickly recognized the man as Stinger and charged at him, unintentionally causing all of his teammates (excluding Lucky) to be poisoned by Stinger when they attempted to restrain him. Back on the Orion, Champ explained his past with Stinger to Lucky before going back to Needle to fight Stinger. Falling to Stinger in the fight, Champ was saved by Lucky, who warned him not to chase revenge, especially since Stinger had been chosen by a Kyutama. While Champ was too weakened from fighting Stinger to help defeat the Daikaan, he was able to use the Oushi Voyager and stop Stinger's interference any further. Champ was part of the five-man team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature which the mechanical Champ tolerated better than his organic shipmates. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Champ was part of the five-man team led by Shou to acquire the Tomo Kyutama, component of the Argo, on Earth. With assistance from Kotaro, who had snuck out of the ship, the team were able to recover the Kyutama from a Deathworm which had consumed it. When Scorpio, Stinger's traitorous brother turned one of Jack Matters' loyalist arrived and infects every civilians including most of his own army into zombies with his poisonous sting, Champ realize from what Lucky discovered that Scorpio was the true murder of Dr. Anton, not Stinger. After curing the civilians from Scorpio's infections, Champ accompanies Stinger in his quest to search Scorpio's hiding location on Earth. Learning that the Karo of the Sasori System had been sent to Earth, Champ realized that this Karo was Scorpio. Heading to the Big Moraimarz, Champ and Stinger were confronted by Scorpio, who had been transformed into a monstrous body. Champ was defeated by Scorpio's Venom Kick, when he took the hit meant for Stinger by pushing him out of the way. The attack destroyed Champ and broke him apart. The broken robot was able to give Stinger some final encouraging words when the latter felt like his life no longer matters before he was finally shut down. His broken pieces were brought back to the Orion by his comrades, but they couldn't repair him with their current equipment. Stinger was tasked to deliver his parts to the Rebellion HQ for a full repair, though it's stated there's a chance Champ's memory will be the only thing that won't be recoverable. At Rebellion HQ, Kotaro reported to Shou that Champ's body was being repaired though he still needed to undergo a series of assessments before he could hope to revive while Stinger continued to feel guilty for his injuries. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Oushi Black aiding in wiping out the Moeba pack, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Champ is approached by Garu, who heard from Lucky about the circumstances surrounding Anton's death. The two realize they share similar tragedies, as well as a desire for vengeance. To pass time, the two find a remote planet and fight each other as a training exercise. However, their training is mistaken by Raptor as a serious quarrel, prompting Hammy to stop them in the middle of their final attacks. While completely bewildered, the two nevertheless "make up" at Hammy's insistence and follow her back to the Orion, agreeing to try something similar in the future Chou Super Hero Taisen Champ was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Champ briefly fought with Hammy against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Oushi Black appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Champ is generally happy-go-lucky in demeanor, believing firmly in the power of justice and fiercely protective to the ones he cares about. However, Champ can be hot-blooded and impulsive when provoked, especially when his friends are endangered or hurt. When he encountered Stinger, the man who the wrestler thought killed Dr. Anton, he fell into a fit of rage and had to be restrained by his teammates, unintentionally causing his team to be poisoned. When not fighting, Champ will usually be lifting weights, despite the fact exercise gives him no physical benefit due to being a robot. Despite his animosity towards Stinger until he realize that Stinger's traitorous brother Scorpio was the one who murdered Dr. Anton, Champ eventually warms up to him as a teammate and friend, to the point where he takes a finishing move meant for Stinger and is destroyed. Powers and Abilities ;Robot Physiology: As a robot, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Super Strength: As a fighting robot, Champ has strength far exceeding most humanoids. Oushi Black Arsenal *Kyutama **Oushi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Axe Mecha *Oushi Voyager Attacks * : Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 11-13, 16, 21, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represent , "The Bull" **His finisher "Aldeberan Impact" refers to the star Aldeberan, the brightest of the Taurus constellation. Portrayal *Champ is voiced by Akio Ootsuka who had previously played Bara Revenger in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, and Hades Wise God Dagon in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and was well known for voicing Solid Snake in Metal Gear games. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto. Notes *Oushi Black's arms, abdomen and legs are actually reused from the same parts of Champ's untransformed form. This technically makes Oushi Black simply just Champ wearing a Kyuranger helmet and upper body armor. *Champ wears his Kyuranger jacket over his right shoulder, which is a reference to a matador's cape. *Champ's backstory is somehow similar to BullBlack of Gingaman, ''as their backstory involved avenging their loved ones (Doctor Anton for Champ and Krantz for BullBlack) who were killed by villains related to arachnids (Gun General Sambash, who used arachnid-themed monsters, and Scorpio, who was the Karo of Scorpius system, which was symbolized by a scorpion which was an arachnid). *Champ's visor shape on his ranger helmet is similar to the helmet visor of Makito Ozu (Magi Green) from the 29th Super Sentai Series Mahou Sentai Magiranger as both had a visor shape of a Bull's head the only difference between the two is that Champ's visor has longer horns that extend outside of his helmet. *Champ is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Akio Ootsuka that is not a monster of the week or a villain. *Champ is the first Black Ranger since Kouichirou Endou (Mega Black) to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. *Champ is the first Sentai Ranger to have a bull theme there was a Bull themed Warrior before him though BullBlack from the 22nd Super Sentai Seijuu Sentai Gingaman but BullBlack was an Extra Hero not a Ranger. *Champ is the second one to be a core ranger robot member not to be confused as a buddyroid from the 36th Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Beet J. Stag to be a core member within the team Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' }} References Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai 5 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers